tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Tasogare no Melodia
Tasogare no Melodia (黄昏のメロディア Tasogare no Merodia lit. Melodia of the Twilight) is a 2015 song by Growth. Overview The sixth track from Growth's third album, ALIVE Side:G Vol.3. The song is also featured on TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Tasogare、 Yukata Melodia & HAPPY 10 BIRTHDAY. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * |-|Kanji= 祭りの宵　賑わい 通りに並ぶ　匂い 悩みも　ひととき忘れ去って 結ばれた人々の幸せ　祈る 風が　稲穂を揺らし 雨が　恵みもたらし 子供の群れ　はしゃぎ踊りながら 満ちてゆく陽の温もりを抱きしめて Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… ふわりふわり　膨らんで 綿毛たち　舞い上がり 嵐の夜は去りて　大地咲く 流れゆく雲の行方　追いかけて 今は　何も　不安はないさ だけど　いつか　終わる日々へ 願い　未来につないでいて欲しいよ 繰り返される　メロディアを貴方のもとへ 何日でも　何日でも　ここで待つ 果たされなくて　うずくまる　約束の音 何でもない　何でもない　この場所で Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… 豊かな水の模様 育む　果実の色 巡り巡る　鮮やかな出会いに 重ね合わせた手のしわの数　増えて 遠く　丘になずむ　煙り 与えられた　糧と共に いのち結ぶ　記憶　伝えてゆくよ 言葉じゃなくて　心から愛し合えたら どんなときも　どんなときも　辛くない また明日ねと　つぶやいた　黄昏ぼっち 何にもない　何にもない　この場所で Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… 集めた宝石は　形のない光 この胸に落ちた　稲妻のように 出会い　そして　別れ 沈み　また　昇って もう一度　巡り会う 繰り返される　メロディアを貴方のもとへ 何日でも　何日でも　ここで待つ 果たされなくて　うずくまる　約束の音 何でもない　何でもない　この場所で 今　僕の目に映らない　貴方の姿 どんなときも　どんなときも　忘れない さよなら　またね　黄昏に微笑みかける 何にもない　何にもない　この場所で Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Matsuri no yoi nigiwai Toori ni narabu nioi Nayami mo hitotoki wasuresatte Musubareta hitobito no shiawase inoru Kaze ga inaho wo yurashi Ame ga megumi motarashi Kodomo no mure hashagiodori nagara Michite yuku hi no nukumori wo dakishimete Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… Fuwari fuwari fukuran de Watagetachi maiagari Arashi no yoru wa sarite daichi saku Nagareyuku kumo no yukue oikakete Ima wa nani mo fuan wa nai sa Dakedo itsuka owaru hibi he Negai mirai ni tsunaide ite hoshii yo Kurikaesareru merodia wo anata no moto he Nan nichi demo nan nichi demo koko de matsu Hatasare nakute uzukumaru yakusoku no oto Nandemonai nandemonai kono basho de Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… Yutaka na mizu no moyou Hagukumu kajitsu no iro Megurimeguru azayaka na deai ni Kasaneawasetate no shiwa no kazu fuete Tooku oka ni nazumu kemuri Ataerareta kate totomoni Inochi musubu kioku tsutaete yuku yo Kotoba ja nakute kokorokara aishiaetara Donna toki mo donna toki mo tsurakunai Mata ashita ne to tsubuyaita tasogare bocchi Nannimonai nannimonai kono basho de Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… Atsumeta houseki wa katachi no nai hikari Kono mune ni ochita inazuma no you ni Deai soshite wakare Shizumi mata nobotte Mouichido meguriau Kurikaesareru merodia wo anata no moto he Nan nichi demo nan nichi demo koko de matsu Hatasare nakute uzukumaru yakusoku no oto Nandemonai nandemonai kono basho de Ima boku no me ni utsuranai anata no sugata Donna toki mo donna toki mo wasurenai Sayonara mata ne tasogare ni hohoemikakeru Nannimonai nannimonai kono basho de Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= It’s a busy evening at the festival Nice smells fill the streets In this moment we forget all of our troubles We join together to pray for everyone’s happiness The wind shakes the rice crops The rain brings a blessing A group of children dance while The warmth of the passing day embraces us Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… Softly and gently it grows The fluff flies high It leaves the ground on a stormy night Following the direction of flowing clouds Now there is nothing to feel anxious about But someday these days will end My wish is that I want to be connected to the future I’ll replay this melody so you can come back For as many days as it takes, I’ll wait here If it doesn’t work I’ll pull back the promised sound There isn’t anything here, anything here, in this place Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… There are plenty of patterns in this water It brings out the colours of the berries Round and round this clear encounter The number of wrinkles on these hands increase On a faraway hill, smoke rises It provides food to share with everyone Life is tied with memories we can tell Words aren’t enough for the heartfelt love we have No matter what time it is, it’s never painful Muttering “I’ll see you tomorrow” at dusk There’s nothing here, nothing here, in this place Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… Collecting the gems which don’t show under light My heart drops like lightning Meeting and parting Sinking then rising I want to meet you once more I’ll replay this melody so you can come back For as many days as it takes, I’ll wait here If it doesn’t work I’ll pull back the promised sound There isn’t anything here, anything here, in this place Now that your figure isn’t reflected in my eyes No matter what time it is, I’ll never forget Goodbye, see you later, smiling at dusk There’s nothing here, nothing here, in this place Lingala Lingala Lingala-ya Lingana Lingana Linga-mare… English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:Growth songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs